1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to snap-on hinges and more specifically to a snap-on hinge for a removable load platform in motor vehicles of the type in which the Platform carries a tongue which cooperates in hinge-like fashion with the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A snap-on hinge for a removable load platform in motor vehicles is known from DE-PS 27 41 540.
In this load platform composed of wood, a mounting part has a downwardly projecting resilient tongue which cooperates in the manner of a hinge with an opening in a vertical wall in a receiving frame of the vehicle body.
To avoid rattling noises, this load platform must be provided, at its peripheral face edges, with a surrounding carpeted floor covering with which it rests on a horizontal shoulder in the receiving frame and a spring shackle formed from sheet metal must be provided with a rubber tube.
This known snap-on hinge for a removable load platform in motor vehicles has the disadvantage that it can only be used in conjunction with a load platform of wood with correspondingly expensive carpet covering, making the production of such a load platform disproportionately expensive owing to the manual work required.
It is also known to provide vehicle load platforms formed from sheet metal in which simple strap hinges are mounted on the load platform and on the receiving frame of the vehicle body by screws.
However, this relatively simple method of mounting has the disadvantage that removal of the load platform can only be performed using tools.
An additional disadvantage arises with load platforms formed from sheet metal when the strap hinges are mounted by spot welding, since this completely prevents removal of the load platform.
Although a snap-on hinge constructed as a plastic molding is already known from EP-PS 0 013 338, this one does not cooPerate with openings in a receiving frame of a vehicle body and does not have such carrying supporting cams. Furthermore, a snap-on hinge of this type is proposed merely for a hood of a data processing terminal which is composed of plastic material anyway.